Fairy tale
by hannica7
Summary: Arthur lives in a world of magic, where animals can talk, people can turn into frogs and magical creatures should be respected and feared. In that world fairy tales are very real, and Arthur and Francis's encounter and life is nothing but a collection of fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tales chapter one : Petit Chaperon vert (Little green riding hood)

He could feel his legs scream in protest as he pushed forward faster in his run through the once welcoming forest. The forest held familiar trees of oak, aspen, elms and other deciduous trees, once a place for him to climb and talk to the fae that lived in them. Now, however, they where only a thin barricade from the one that was chasing him. His heart pounded like a frightened rabbit as he tried to jump over a fallen log but a dead branch snagged on his green riding hood that he always wore when entering the forest, and threatened to trip him. He stumbled but quickly regained his footing and continued running. He ducked his head under low branches that raked through his messy blonde hair. He could feel twigs scratching at his face trying to gouge his emerald eyes out. Still he ran.

He skidded to a halt at a dead end with a large moss covered rock in the centre. It was surrounded by the cliff that curved round it and held a pretty pond behind the moss covered rock. It had been his favourite place in the world, and now it was to be his prison, his end.

" I 'ave you trapped now mon petite lapin. " Laughed a voice that made him shudder

The day had been so normal at the beginning.

Earlier that day:

" Arthur! I need you to take this to Iain!" Yelled Tristain

Tristain was the same age as Arthur, only an hour older as the two where twins. Both with emerald eyes, both scruffy haired blondes but Tristain had longer darker hair. The two were too young to enter the war that their elder brothers where fighting in. The war was an attempt for the five brothers, as Arthur had four elder brothers, to gain control of their lands again. The elder ones where fighting for their tribe to rule the whole land and unite all the tribes.

Sadly the war was taking its toll. Tristain had received a message from his elder brothers telling of a famine that struck the tribes warriors. Tristain had slaughtered his own sheep to make haggis, and Arthur had taken the oats from his fields and both had taken the hops and apples to make the elder brothers something to ward hunger off for a little longer.

Arthur walked out of their round house and stared at the large cloth bag that held the food supplies and the smaller basket next to it. His bushy eyebrows knitted together and he opened his mouth to argue or complain about something. Tristain silenced him by raising a finger to his lips.

" Arthur, this is the least we could do. You're closest out of the two of us to Iain so you can take the food to him. He is in the small town just north of the forest. " Tristain told Arthur

Arthur slung the bag over his shoulders and grabbed the basket. He listened to his brother giving him precise directions. He rolled his eyes at his brothers worrying as he threw his green riding cloak at him. Honestly he wasn't that much younger than his elder brothers!

"Wear that, it will get cold at night!" Tristain fussed

" Cymru (Tristains nickname) I'll be fine. You sound like a clucking mother hen!" teased Arthur

"Well I'm not Sorry Albion (Arthurs nickname). You may play in there all the time, but lately there have been lots of people our age go missing in there. They say that there is a wolf. So watch out for him ok?" Tristain scolded

"Tcht, I don't see what all the fuss is about Cymru, I've hunted wolves with Alba (Iain) and Eire (the second eldest brother). I can handle one lone wolf." Laughed Arthur waving his hand in dismissal as he walked off in the way of the Forest

"Albion! The wolf is a metaphor! " Called Tristain but it didn't seem that Arthur heard him

Arthur was soon walking in the familiar setting of the forest. He practically lived in the forest, so he was surprised when Tristain had told him about a wolf. Surely he would have known about it? Why hadn't the fae told him of it? Arthur didn't dwell on it though. He started humming a celtic tune to himself and swung the basket in his hand in time to his footsteps and tune.

He paused to examine a flower when he heard a twig break. He turned round quickly to see a man only a few years older than himself, and around the same age as his brother Iain, emerge from the shadows. He was very handsome with long blonde hair to his shoulders; but most amazing where his sky blue eyes which held a kind of hunger. He smiled at Arthur and Arthur smiled back.

"Sorry I thought that you where a wolf." Laughed Arthur apologetically

"Non, I am not an animal." The blonde replied

Arthur noticed that the blonde man was getting closer to him and was standing close enough to touch him if he wished. Arthur unconsciously took a step back as something about the others eyes made him feel on edge. He gazed at the blue eyes that where fixed on his own green ones.

"Ah, what big eyes you have" Teased Arthur about the others staring

"All the better to see you with mon cher" replied the other flirtingly while smiling and showing his white teeth

"What big teeth you have." Arthur replied uncomfortably about the smile.

Arthur took one step back to try and gain more of a distance from the man. As he did, the man took two steps closer. Arthur felt his mouth go dry and swallowed. The man grinned and before Arthur could blink he struck! He held him in his arms as Arthurs basket fell to the ground exploding with Cider and pickled vegetables. Arthur felt the man pull him against him and only gasped as his face loomed closer with a wolfish expression.

"All the better to eat you with mon cher." Replied who Arthur realised was the wolf his brother had spoken of.

Arthur could only stand in shock as the man claimed his lips with his own, and slipped his tongue into Arthur's slightly agape, surprised mouth. Finally, just as the wolfs lips began traveling down his neck and his hands where exploring his body something in Arthur broke and the reality hit him. He had to get away from here! He slide his hands up against the wolfs chest. Obviously the foolish wolf thought he was getting into it, but his smirk was soon wiped off his face when Arthur pushed him as far from him as he could. The wolf staggered back. That was all Arthur needed and he turned and fled as fast as he could.

"Ah ee runs so fast! Ee is truly mon petite lapin. 'Ow cute!" Sighed the wolf

The chase then began, Arthur as the running and frightened little rabbit being chased by the blonde haired wolf. The wolf couldn't help but notice that this was probably the most special rabbit that he had chased. Unlike all the others this rabbit had claimed his heart in an instant. He planned on keeping this one.

Back to the present

" I 'ave you trapped now mon petite lapin. " Laughed a voice that made him shudder

Arthur began backing away again, his emerald eyes wide in fear and his breath coming out in pants. He stumbled on some old leaves and landed on the moss covered rock. Francis smiled, he didn't need any other invitation. He dived upon his helpless prey.

Arthurs cries and screaming turned to gasps and groans. The wolf was soon quite pleasantly surprised at the reactions he was getting from his little rabbit. Arthur felt like his body was burning up as the wolf thrust inside him. He blushed at the sounds coming out of his mouth as he felt his prostate being hit. They both came in union and the Wolf fell beside Arthur.

"Mon lapan, I will defiantly keep you by my side. You have stolen my 'eart!" The wolf announced

"If that is so wolf, then shouldn't I know your real name?" Asked Arthur sweetly

"oui I suppose, I am Francis." The wolf replied and kissed Arthur on the forehead.

Just as Francis pulled away he felt Arthur punch him in the face. He staggered to his feet to find Arthur wearing the green riding hood and pulling on his trousers.

" Don't you dare think about doing that to anyone again Francis, otherwise I will hunt you down and castrate you." Snarled Arthur

Arthur picked up his bag and went to leave the clearing. Francis tried to run after him, but just as he did a woman with long brown hair appeared from thin air in front of him. She blocked him from Arthur and Arthur was soon gone from sight.

"What a shame the two of you would have been an adorable couple. Oh well, I'm one of the forest witches, my name is Elizabeta. I've been sent here to punish you for your wicked actions." Elizabeta said smiling

She took out a frying pan and hit Francis with it as hard as she could. There was an eruption of green smoke and a green frog with blue eyes stood where Francis had been. He let out a croak, and almost had a panic attack when he saw his webbed feet.

"Calm down! It's a part of my job to tell you how to break the spell so listen up! You have to make someone who is from royal lineage fall in love with you and kiss you. Then the spell will break. In a few days you will be able to speak again, however until that person kisses you, you will remain a frog. Good luck!" Elizabeta told Francis as she disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Authors notes:

So I am taking a break from the other stories to write this weird story I came up with at work while doing the repetitive task of harvesting.

This Story is only four chapters long, and this one is the only one that should be rated T or M as the others are fine for everyone.

Each chapter is a different fairy tale. This one is little red riding hood if you didn't get it.

The oldest version of this tale is from France. In it the wolf did get Little red to sleep with him then killed her.

Main morale of this story is don't go off with strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tales chapter two : Der Prinz und der Frosch (The prince and the frog)

Years had past and Arthur was now of age. His tribe had won the war, and now he and his brothers had split the land into four different kingdoms. Iain was king of Scotland, his two other brothers ruled Ireland, Tristain was king of Wales and Arthur was king of England. The goal had been to unite the lands tribes, and since the thousands of tribes had now become four kingdoms, the goal had been reached.

Even though each brother had their own Kingdom, they all still got together. The elder brothers had been very concerned when they had discovered his interactions with the wolf. It had taken all their cunning to get him to tell them, but when he had they had all been horrified. Secretly the four of them had patroled the forest looking for Francis the wolf, but had never found him. Still, all these years later they hunted him once a month.

Arthur had his own scars from the encounter. He was never to fond of the forest again. He would refuse to enter it, but unfortunatly as king he had to. It would send a bad message to his people if they learn't their king was afraid of his own lands!

Right now the five brothers where gathered around Arthurs rose filled gardens which had velvety soft green lawns. They where having a friendly, well as friendly as the siblings got which basically meant no one had been killed yet, archery tornament. It was Arthurs turn next, and he was very skilled when it came to archery, maybe even the best out of all his brothers, though it was hard to tell because he and Iain where on similair skill levels. Naturally when it came to sibling tornaments a fair bit of cheating went on. As Arthur pulled back the the arrow and was just about to release it, Iain nudged him and the arrow went flying into the forest.

Arthur felt his heart sink with the arrow as it disappeared into the trees. He looked at his brothers. Iain was grinning like a maniac, pleased because he had now won the tornament. None of them seemed to notice their little brothers distress.

"Ach of ye go tae get yer arrow then Alba." Announced the joyful Iain to Arthur

Arthur watched his brothers, his face pleading them not to make him do this, but none of them noticed. With a deep breath Arthur began his walk to the forest. His heart was racing and his heartbeats where so loud he was surprised that his brothers couldn't hear it. He pushed aside some bushes and stepped other a thistle patch. He walked in the direction he thought he had seen the arrow fly, and he felt a chill of fear as he noticed where he was going. It was to the clearing with the mossy rock and pond.

Arthur looked around and could see the arrows tail sticking out the pond as it had just hit the edge. Looking around the place it looked innocent. The grass was green and lush, the pond glittered silver in the sunbeams that had managed to get through the tree canopy, and the gentle sound of birds tried to lull him into staying. Arthur wasn't fooled though, he rushed forward and plucked his arrow out of the pond.

Just as he turned to flee the forest a green frog leapt on to his hand that was still out stretch from grabbing the arrow. It looked into his eyes with its sky blue eyes that held a hungry look. Wait, did frogs have blue hungry eyes? Arthur looked at it suspiciously. It could be a pet of a fairy or a goblin, and if that was so he had better leave it be. Arthur placed it back next to the pond and took a step back.

"Wait! Please take me with you mon ami! It is so cold ere at night! Plus all I have to eat ere are flies and snails. I quite like the snails, but flies are terribly tasteless!" begged the frog

" Don't try and trick me frog! I've been tricked by beings in this forest before." Snapped Arthur nervously

"Desole, but I mean no 'arm. Can you not find it in your 'eart to 'elp out a poor frog?" the frog pleaded again

The two stared at each other. Something about the frog was troubling Arthur, but it was just a frog right? The fact that it could talk was not that unusual as magical things always happened in these lands. For the frog, he couldn't help but stare at Arthur. Unlike Arthur, the frog recognized who the other person was.

"Well I suppose you can come with me. Do you have a name?" asked Arthur picking up the frog

"Oui, mon name is Francis." The frog said watching Arthur carefully

Arthur froze. No way. The frogs name was just a coincidence. Men do not turn into frogs. Not normally anyway. Also how could a frog, who seemed to be nice enough, be a sadistic wolf like man? Arthur decided that maybe he was being paranoid and smiled at the frog as he began to leave the forest and the clearing.

"Francis the frog hmm? My name is Arthur."

The frog looked at him and if anyone could see him they would swear that he was smiling. The two chatted about mundane things as they exited the forest. Arthur walked through his garden and the frog peered around in interest. It looked up at the giant castle that the two were approaching.

"What ez this mon ami? Are you a servant 'ere?" Francis asked

Arthur frowned, his bushy eyebrows knitting together "No. Infact that is my castle. I am the king of England."

Francis only gaped at him. His petite lapin was a king? Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Would it even be possible to get him to fall in love with him? Francis would very much like him too, as he had indeed fallen for him himself.

The other four brothers came towards Arthur when they saw him talking to something that was sitting on his shoulder. They clattered over pulling Arthur roughly towards them while Tristain stared at the frog and then poked it in the stomach.

"Ouch that 'urts!" Croaked the frog

"Ah it speaks!" exclaimed Tristain

"Tcht ye an Cymru always had strange taste in pets." Iain said examining the frog

"I am not a pet. " snarled the frog

Iain rolled his eyes and decided to leave along with the Irish kings. Tristain decided to stay, there was just something odd about Arthurs new froggy friend. At first Arthur was a little confused as to why his brother was staying, but as the days wore on and turned into months he forgot about his brother staying with him an just took it for granted. Besides he was always talking to his new frog friend.

Arthur found the frog charming. He was sweet and often brought him treats and kept him company. Arthur soon couldn't imagine life without him. The two were inseparable.

One day Francis was sleeping on Arthurs pillow. Arthur was soft hearted when it came to animals, especially magical. He awoke and sighed. He and Arthur had been close lately but how could he possibly fall for a frog? He stared at his web front foot sadly just as Arthur entered the room. He had to do something, he was getting impatient. Arthur glanced in Francis's direction.

"It's about time you woke up. You sure are lazy frog." Arthur teased putting down a plate of fresh berries and fruit for the frog

"Hmph am not. What iz zis?" Francis asked looking at the food suspiciously

He had every reason to be suspicious. He had been aghast at what his little rabbit called food. It hadn't taken long for Arthur to realize his pickiness and after a few arguments he had settled on bringing him raw ingredients. It had puzzled Arthur how something that had eaten insects for years, and still requested snails from time to time, could refuse to eat his countries cuisine.

"Berries nothing that will kill you." Arthur sulked

Arthur sat on his bed and the frog stretched and hopped on to Arthurs lap. The frog ate a black berry that Arthur had got just for him. As he swallowed it as he looked at Arthurs pouting face. Arthur was really cute when he pouted.

"Azzur I 'ave somezing to confess." Francis said slowly getting Arthurs attention

Arthur turned to his green companion. Could frogs blush? A darker shade of green was showing on the frogs cheeks. The blue eyes that always seemed hungry where full of a different emotion, a warm emotion. Arthur got curious and nodded even though Francis hadn't asked him a question.

" Je t'amie. I always 'ave mon cher. 'Owever I know you shall not feel the same way for me because I am just a frog. But please mon amour, let me stay with you like zis. I cannot imagine my life without you." Francis admitted

Arthur looked a little shocked but then smiled and picked Francis up in his cupped hands. He looked at him in the eye.

"And I could not imagine life without you. I love you to frog, after all love comes in all shapes and forms. To many people forget what that emotion truly is." Arthur admitted blushing slightly

He lifted the frog closer to his face and kissed him on top of his head. Suddenly there was a puff of green smoke and Arthur found himself lying on his back on his bed being pinned down by something heavy. As the green smoke cleared Arthur gaped as he saw a naked, shoulder lengthed blonde haired man with an slight stubble on top of him. As the man sat up Arthur let out a gasp. It was the wolf.

"Mon cher, please do not panic. Et iz only moi, you're froggy friend. I told you that I loved you, and you must love me to break the spell that zee witch put on me." Francis said hugging him tightly afraid that if he let him go he would leave him.

Arthur was to frozen in shock to do anything. Francis was right, he had fallen for him, but for goodness sake, the man was the wolf who had pounced on him in the forest. Still all the time they had spent together, and the fact he really couldn't imagine life without him... Arthur felt something wet against his neck and could see that Francis was crying. Arthur pulled out of his embrace and gently wiped away his tears.

"Stupid frog, I told you that I loved you didn't I?" Arthur said softly

"I preferred et when you called me wolf." Sulked Francis

"Well I liked you better as a frog." Arthur replied

Francis relaxed and was pleasantly surprised to find Arthurs lips pressed against his. Neither released that Tristain was standing by the door with the witch. He gaped at the sight of his little brother kissing a naked blonde foreigner, who by the sound of it was the very man that his brothers had tried to hunt down. The witch smiled.

"Aww I told him they would have made a cute couple!" Sighed the witch dreamily

"Have you seen their future?" asked Tristain in a slightly pained voice

"Yes. I would advise you to go with green and blue for the wedding preparations." The witched sighed as Tristain shook his head in disbelief.

Authors notes:

So I am taking a break from the other stories to write this weird story I came up with at work while doing the repetitive task of harvesting.

This Story is only four chapters long, and this chapter is probably the least exciting because the princess and the frog fairy tale can be summarized in a paragraph, maybe even two sentances.

Each chapter is a different fairy tale. Next one is Alfred and Mattiu (Hansel and Gretel) which I love almost as much as little red riding hood.

The original version of this story was from the brothers Grimm. The princess turned the prince back into a prince by throwing him against the wall in disgust. That would have worked with the characters personalities but would have really hurt the rest of my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tales chapter three: Alfred und Matthieu

Arthur and Francis had been married for eight years. They still acted very much like newly weds, but where now parents. The conception of their twin boys had been helped along by a fair bit of magic, and the two young princes where the very apple of their parents eyes. Still being kings was a tiring ordeal and often the two left together on long business trips to neighbouring kingdoms. This left their two young sons, Alfred and Matthieu, in the care of a nanny.

The nanny was a wicked woman. In front of the adults and even the princes she was kind and sweet, but in secret she plotted on how to get the kings money through the princes she viewed as worthless little brats. It was when the boys where seven and their parents had left again to a nearby kingdom that a plan formed in the nannys mind.

She plotted to take the boys into the forest and leave them there, then take the money that Arthur and Francis sent for the princes and run off with it. So one afternoon she took the boys aside. They where playing in the large room put aside just for them to play in. Alfred was pretending to be a brave knight rescuing Mattieu from a dragon.

"Boys why don't we go for a walk in the forest? I hear that is where your parents met, where there is magic, and where there is adventure. What do you say?" she asked them

Alfred's eyes glistened at the idea of adventure and Matthieu looked excited at the idea of meeting some of the magical creatures Arthur told him about. They ran to get their coats but while there Matthieu picked up loaf of bread that they hadn't eaten at lunch.

"Are you hungry Matty?" Alfred asked

"No. I just don't trust the nanny. I've seen her stealing silverware from the dining room. We can leave crumbs from the bread to help us get back to the castle if she tries to leave us in the forest." Matthieu whispered to his brother

"Why would she leave us?" Alfred asked baffled

"Because she doesn't like us. I heard her saying so to her friends." Matthieu replied and hurried to the nanny

Alfred looked at his brother in wonder. How could anyone not like him? He followed after his brother and his nanny out of the castle and into the forest. His nanny was like any other commoner, she knew the forest by the back of her hand. The only ones who could know the forest better was his father Arthur and his uncles. He watched as Matthieu threw crumbs on the ground to leave a trail back home.

They eventually came to a clearing and the nanny stopped and told them to continue their games there. She sat down on a fallen log and began to knit. The boys looked at each other then began to play.

"Told you that you where being stupid, the nanny isn't going to leave us." Alfred smirked as the two had sword fights with sticks

"Really? Then where has she gone?" Asked Matthieu smugly

Alfred whirled round and sure enough the log she was sitting on was empty. He looked around and couldn't see her at all. Panic set on Alfred but Matthieu looked perfectly fine. He walked up to his brother and smiled.

"It's ok Al, we have the trail of bread crumbs."

"Ah right. I totally forgot about that bro." Laughed Alfred

The two hurried over to where they had left the ending of the trail. Except there wasn't any bread crumbs there. Matthieu frowned until he saw some birds eating what looked like bread crumbs further up the path.

"Al, we can't get back! The trails been eaten." Matthieu said as he now began panicking

"It's ok, we can find our way back, let's go this way!" Alfred announced dragging Matthieu away down a pathway then off of it.

Meanwhile the nanny was back at the castle hastily packing away her things. She had received the money by a messenger just a few days ago. Before she could finish and flee the rooms door flew open, only giving her time to quickly stand in front of her things as Arthur and Francis came in.

"Ah there you are nanny, where are our lads?" asked Arthur

"Oui because someone was getting to inpatient with our neighbouring monarchy and walked out, that ez way we are back so early." Laughed Francis

"Erm well..." the nanny began

"Going somewhere?" asked Arthur seeing the nannys bags

Francis saw a money bag in one of her bags and plucked it out. His face paled as he realized what the nanny had done. Arthur saw the money as well and turned to the nanny looking furious.

"Mon dieu, what 'ave you done to our garçons ? " Cried Francis in distress

Arthur took a different approach to being a frightened parent. He took out his sword and pointed it at the woman's throat. She squirmed and looked close to fainting. Francis looked from Arthur to the nanny, even he paled under Arthur's gaze.

"They are in the forest completely unharmed sire." She said quietly

Francis called the gaurds before Arthur could run her threw with his sword. She was taken away sobbing into the dungeons where she would surely be awaiting her execution. Arthur meanwhile took Francis's hand and ran towards the forest but only after he ordered the whole English army to search the forest.

Back in the forest Alfred and Matthieu were racing through the trees. The two soon happened upon a strange house made of burgers, pancakes, doughnuts and had a large decorative chocolate fountain in the front garden. Alfreds mouth watered as he rushed towards the house and took a mouthful of burger from the house. Matthieu felt his mouth water, but he was afraid of the house as it was defiantly very odd.

"Alfred I don't think you should be doing that." Matthieu said in concern

"Why not? It tastes great and I'm hungry!" argued Alfred

"Indeed why not dear? I have much better food inside though if you wanted some." Said a kind female voice from behind them

The two brothers turned round to find a woman with dark blonde shoulder length hair smiling at them. She had green eyes that matched her green hair band and wore an aqua dress and a pink bolero. She was pretty and seemed kind hearted. Matthieu was still hesitant to trust her but Alfred came running towards her looking delighted.

"Sure miss erm?" asked Alfred

"Laura, just call me Laura. What are your names?" replied the smiling lady

"I'm Alfred and this is my little brother Matthieu. Can we still have the food you have inside?" Asked Alfred greedily

"Of course dear! Why don't you and your brother come with me and while we are inside I can contact your parents." Laura told them kindly

Even Matthieu perked up a little at the idea of her contacting his parents. The boys followed her into the house Alfred practically ran to the table when he saw the burgers. Matthieu settled for pulling on the Lauras sleeve instead.

"Miss Laura, can we contact my parents now?"Matthieu asked hopefully

"Of course, come this way!" replied Laura

Laura led Matthieu to a room and held the door for him. Matthieu smiled and thanked her as he walked in. Just after he was in she slammed the door shut behind him and he turned to see the room had turned into a giant cage. She smiled at him.

"Sorry little one, but you can't go home. I'm hungry myself. " Laura told him then turned towards the oblivious Alfred

With a swirl of her hand a tray of chocolates appeared on her hand and she leant over and offered them to Alfred who was eating an alarming amount of burgers and doughnuts. The boy paused in his eating, or rather inhaling, to look at the chocolates. They where a collection of milk chocolates, white, dark, truffles, caramels and all types.

"Please take one." Offered laura

Alfred smiled and grabbed one and ate it. He didn't even pause. He was greedy by nature, but it didn't help that Laura had cast a spell on him to make him more so. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leant to whisper in his ear.

"I think you should join your brother now while I make some more preparations for you." Laura whispered

"Yes." Alfred murmured in agreement his eyes dull and lifeless

He leapt off of his chair and followed her to the cage that Matthieu was in. Alfred didn't react to the cage at all but did whatever Laura told him. She pushed him into the room where Matthieu caught him and slammed the door closed again.

"Now, I wonder how you cook princes?" Laura muttered

Matthieu watched as she pulled down recipe books. How could such a sweet lady be an evil child eating creature? He examined the cage that held him and his brother. He let out a gasp and staggered back as he realised that the cage was made out of human bones. By the small size of the skulls Mathieu could only assume they where the skeletons of children. Alfred just stood there with a ridiculous smile on his face, completely out of it.

Mathieu almost started crying at the horrible situation he was in. He watched as Laura pulled out pots and pans. He staggered back and gripped on to his brother's hand. He looked at Alfred, but Alfred stared straight ahead, oblivious to everything. Mathieu dropped his brother's hand and walked towards the bars closer to the witch.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something the door flew open and Arthur and Francis stood in the door way. Laura almost jumped out of her skin when she saw them. She wasn't use to dealing with parents or adults. Still she walked up to them with a smile and offered them the tray of chocolates.

"Chocolate? They are very high quality, Belgium chocolate in fact, I made them myself." She said sweetly

Francis looked half tempted, being a food coinsure, but Arthur stopped him. The witch had cast a spell on the cage so that they couldn't see it, but Arthur could sense the magic. He smiled at Laura and shook his head as he walked into the room.

"Good Afternoon ma'am, we are looking for two young twin boys. Both with blonde hair, one with purple eye's the other with blue. Have you seen them?" Arthur said in a gentlemanly manner sitting in a chair as if he owned the place.

"My, are they lost in the woods? Oh the poor things! This place is very dangerous, far too dangerous for children." Laura cried out pity.

Arthur wasn't fooled for a moment. He had grown up with four very sly older brothers and could see good acting skills and lies from miles away. He closed his eyes and sighed and then reopened them to look up at her. Francis shifted, he could tell Arthur was up to something but had no idea what it could be so stood there watching the exchange.

"Are you sure you haven't seen them?" Arthur asked

"No, I am afraid not." Laura replied turning to turn on the oven

"Funny." Arthur mused

He said that as he clicked his fingers and got the cage to magically reappear. Both Laura and Francis's faces fell as it did so, but for very different reasons. Laura's face fell because she was up against an adult who was a magic user. Francis's face fell because he could see Matthieu's tear stained and very frightened face. He ran towards the cage, as the boy clung to the cage bars.

"I think that it's time that I took you in for this crime." Arthur announced getting to his feet

"I don't think so sir." Laura replied

Arthur and Laura stood and sized each other up. Then flashes of light flew across the room. Both magicians seemed to be dancing a dance. Laura moved with the grace of a ballerina, but a dangerous grace and beauty like a wild cat. Arthurs dance was one of speed and power like an Irish reel or Jig.

Francis took the distraction to break the bars. He looked nauseated when he saw the cage was made out of children's bones. But Francis had once been the feared wolf of the forest and he had killed innocent youths as well, until Arthur had tamed him, and so quickly got over the disgust and hit the bars repeatedly with the heaviest thing he could find. It just happened to be a large cast iron pan. He soon was able to crash through the bones as they splintered it sharp pieces on the floor.

"Papa!" Cried Matthieu running into his papa's arms sobbing.

Francis tried to sooth the young boy. As he did so he looked up to Alfred. Alfred stood there not moving. His eyes where flickering crazily and Francis cried out to Arthur. Both Arthur and Laura stopped to peer at Alfred. Matthieu quickly realized that his brothers strong personality was trying to fight off the spell. As such, Matthieu tore from his papa's arms and took some steps towards Alfred.

"Come on Al, don't let that spell take away your freedom! I know you can beat it!" Matthieu said to encourage his brother

Laura looked horrified at Alfred as if he was the most dangerous one there. Arthur noticed her fury and began the dance again, forcing her to join him.

"Get away from him! " Laura screamed and aimed a spell at Mathieu

Arthur managed to hit the spell in mid air with one of his own which caused both spells to create something like a firework display.

Matthieu ignored everyone and kept walking to his brother whispering words of encouragement. Laura looked desperately towards the boys. She grew angry and impatient and threw a spell at Francis to distract Arthur then aimed one at Arthur himself. Arthur in return managed to stop the spell from hitting Francis, and barely managed to stop her spell from hitting him. The force and closeness of the two spells hitting each other near him sent him flying backwards.

Matthieu watched in horror as his dad flew back. Laura strode over to stand over his dad, just to the right of the open preheated oven door. The oven was a large iron one, big enough to fit a person in. Matthieu didn't know what possessed him to do this, maybe it was watching his brother trying valiantly to fight off the spell that was on him, maybe it was seeing his dad in trouble, whatever it was Matthieu ran across the room and pushed the witch with all his might, using the momentum of his run to aid his efforts.

Laura's eyes opened wide as she fell towards the open oven, Matthieu stumbling and falling a long with her. Both where tumbling towards the oven and waiting for the inevitable. Matthieu felt someone grab his shirt and pull him back the otherway. The witch kept falling until she was in the oven. As soon as the flames reached the witch Alfred broke free from the spell and ran and slammed the door shut on the oven.

All of them moved slowly towards each other. Arthur held both of his boys in a crushing hug, a hug that Francis joined in later. Francis noted how truly dangerous his petite lapin could be, and wondered to himself why he had allowed himself to be Francis's victim all those years ago.

"Come on boys, let's go home, I think you have had enough adventure for today." Arthur said in a tired voice as he smiled

" yeah, I don't think I am going to eat anymore chocolate for awhile." Grumbled Alfred

The four left the house in the forest. None had bothered to look back , but if they had they might have released that leaving a house of food unprotected in the forest might not be a good idea. A swarm of rats scurried towards and all over the house. Still, they never did, so they didn't see them.

Authors notes:

The original version is created by the brothers Grimm. There was a famine and the children were abandoned in the forest because the step mother said that they couldn't afford to feed them. Of course I couldn't use that with Francis and Arthur as the two don't fit the profile at all. The children used their own intelligence to save themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy tales chapter four: Der Ratte-Catcher von England (The rat catcher of England)

Francis sat wearily on his throne. He looked tired, and for a very good reason. He and Arthur now had many children. Not only Matthieu and Alfred but another set of twin boys, Kyle and Liam, two princesses and other children as well. Francis was resting after the fencing lessons and dance lessons he had given the boys, and Arthur was over seeing the girls cross stitching. Arthur would usually help him with the fencing lessons, but he couldn't right now due to the fact that he was heavily pregnant again.

The doors flew open as Elizaveta walked into the throne room. Francis's blue eyes followed her as she walked towards him. He looked warily at her and she smiled. Elizaveta knew why she was here. All of the brothers kingdoms where plagued with rats. Alba, Cymru and the Irish brothers had all used their magic to rid their kingdoms of the rats, but Arthur was not able to in his condition. Using magic took a high amount of energy and could harm the unborn child. As such Francis had been forced to turn to Elizaveta for help as Arthurs brothers really didn't want to help them.

"Hello Francis, I heard the two of you had another little one on the way. Congratulations." Elizaveta said conversationally

"Oui, et came az something of a surprise for us. I guess ee must have taken the wrong potion or somezing." Sighed Francis, but he smiled slightly

"Don't worry, this little guy will be a lot like Arthur himself, in appearance and determination. I am eager to see what he will do. But enough of that. Let's get down to business. You want to get rid of the rats. I can see why, they are eating everything, killing babes in their cribs and the cats and dogs from exhaustion. You must be worried about what that would mean for your own unborn child. However I can do nothing." Elizaveta said sadly

"Nozzing?" Cried Francis in alarm

Francis felt his blood run cold. The rats would cause a famine. What would become to their children and people if that happened? Alfred was already complaining that he was always hungry. Of course that was nothing new, but the other children were starting to complain or show signs.

"Surely there iz somezing?" pleaded Francis

"Well there is. My husband is a magician himself. He uses music to create magic making him a unique magic welder. He would be glad to use his skills to help you but it would come at a price." Warned Elizaveta

"Very well, anything ee wants!" Nodded Francis in desperation

"Those are dangerous words sire. All he will ask for is a few bags of gold." Elizaveta said as if gold grew on trees.

Francis nodded. What was gold to him? After his marriage with Arthur he had became a king and when it was a question of gold or the people he loved, it was easy to part with the gold. Elizaveta beamed in response, curtsied and left the room.

As she was leaving Arthur appeared with both sets of twins following behind him. He paused at the doorway and watched her, Alfred glared at the witch and tried to position himself in a protective stance in front of his younger brothers. Poor Alfred had never been the same after his almost tragic end with what he called the Belgian candy witch. Elizabeta saw this and smiled cheerfully at him as he scowled, looking frighteningly similar to Arthur when he did .

"My, my, what did I do wrong?" Elizabeta said

"Nothing Lizzy. What are you doing here?" Answered Arthur for Alfred

"Just helping out. You look lovely, you always have some sort of glow about you when you're expecting." Elizabeta replied sweetly.

"Right, great. Now why are you here?" asked Arthur again

Elizabeta smiled, she caught Arthurs tone of jealousy. Obviously he didn't like her being alone with his Francis. She glanced back at Francis who was walking towards them now smirking at Arthur. Elizaveta didn't want to tell him her business with Francis, really that was for them to discuss, and who knew how the too proud Arthur would feel about Francis asking her for her help.

"I'm off. See you tomorrow Francis." Elizaveta said while hurrying away as an explosion was caused due to her words.

The next day Arthur was sitting next to Francis pouting. Francis had explained his business discussion he had had with Elizabeta and Arthur had let it bruise his pride. As such Francis was trying his best not to laugh as he glanced at the pouting Arthur sitting beside him. He couldn't help but think how cute he was like that. Did that make him slightly sadistic? Well they were both kind of sadistic now that he thought about it.

His attention was taken away from his precious Arthur to the tall black haired man with glasses and who dressed quite well, not as well as him of course, but he was still quite nicely dressed. The man walked in carrying a recorder and he bowed elegantly when he reached them.

"My wife Elizabeta told me that you required my services. My name is Roderich and I am a magical music welder." He explained

Francis heard a ruffling of fabric as Arthur sat up with interest. Francis noted the gleam in his emerald eyes.

" Of course! Alba would have used his Bagpipes and Ireland would have used his feadóg**. **I could have used that old penny whistle of mine. I had forgotten that element of magic!" Arthur said in delight

„oui, oui Azzur, I am sure zat you could. Now monsieur Roderich, can you get rid of ze rats today?" Francis asked

„Ja I believe so." Roderich answered

Arthur nodded and Roderich assumed it to imply that he was excused. He stood and placed the recorder to his lips and started to play. All the rats that had been scurrying in the room stopped whatever it was that they where doing and began to follow him. Arthur watched with interest as did Francis.

Alfred glared at the piper as he had passed. His brothers watched in amazement, but Alfred didn't trust anyone with magic. He glared at him even as he went outside the castle through the window. He didn't have time to brood however as Arthur let out a cry of pain and doubled over, as Francis rushed to kneel beside him and called for Matthieu to get the midwife.

Francis paced up and down outside the room that Arthur was giving birth to his youngest in. He could hear Arthurs cries of pain, and would pause to assure his other children who accompanied him from time to time that their dad was fine. He himself felt nervous and terrible. Really, with all the children that they had he should be use to it, but it was one of those things that you could never get use to. The painful waiting that seemed to drag on for days, or the breath that got stuck in your throat or your heart freezing when you hear your beloved cry out in agony.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting but Roderich soon return and bowed low to him. Francis was so preoccupied that at first he didn't notice the musical magical welder, but once Roderich had cleared his throat Francis noticed him.

„Your highness, I led all the rats from your kingdom into the sea. I will require my payment." Roderich said in a business tone

„Oui, ‚owever I am a little busy. Per'aps later?" Responded Francis

„Of course, maybe tomorrow?" Roderich asked

„Oui, demain à coup sûr." Was the half hearted reply

So Roderich bowed and left empty handed. He might as well as never had been there, as Francis didn't even relize he was. He sighed as he walked away from the castle wondering what Elizaveta would do to him when she found out he had not recieved his payment. Probably hit him with that frying pan, and he really didn't feel like being turned into a frog or something worse...

The next morning the kingdom was celebrating the birth of a healthy young prince. Prince Peter. However Roderich and the royal family where not celebrating. Arthur was a very possessive farther, and had clung to the child after the birth refusing to let anyone near. Francis only walked to the foot of the bed, as that was as far as Arthur would allow. Arthur looked exausted, but his eyes shone and narrowed at anyone who appraoched.

Oddly enough the only ones who Arthur trusted to look after any of the newborns where his brothers. Each brother had their favorites, and even though they could all be cold to each other the children where a whole different story. It seemed that as long as the child had Kirkland blood in his or her viens all the Kirkland brothers would unite in raising the brood.

So when Roderich went to visit the Kings it was to find the Kings of Wales, Scotland and Ireland all gathered around the hallway sneering at the annoyed looking Francis. Francis was annoyed that Arthur still wouldn't let him near their latest addition to the family, and that was something his elder brothers found amusing. Roderich could not have came at a more inappropriate time.

„Sire, perhaps...?" Roderich asked

„Non, not now!" replied the frustrated Francis

There where many more encouters like this. Every time Roderich approached Francis, Francis sent him away with some excuse. Francis was king after all, he could do what ever he wished, so he never dwelled on this rude behavior. It wasn't until Arthur pointed something out that he reliased he had done the man a terrible, possibly sinful, wrong.

Arthur had finally decided to come out of confinment and allow Francis to hold the new addition to their family before passing him off to his new tutor/care giver, Berwald. The first thing Arthur noticed was the absence of their other children. Francis, who had been obbessed with Arthur being so unfair, had failed to reliase that the others where missing.

„Francis, where are the other children?" Asked Arthur coolly as Francis cooed over peter that he was now being allowed to hold.

„Hmm? I don't know Angleterre." Was the distracted reply

„What the hell do you mean you don't know?" snarled Arthur

Francis took a step back as Arthur advanced on him with a demonic aura pouring from every pore. Francis let out a whimper as he threw something heavy at Francis. Before a possible murder could be caused , the doors flew open and an angry Elizaveta walked in.

„Yes Francis, tell him where your children have gone?" she snapped angrily

Francis glared at her, his face suddenly emptying of colour, his heart freezing. Arthur looked at both of them questioningly, almost fearfully. Francis's voice seemed to have left him as he mouthed „what ‚ave you done?" to Elizaveta.

„You refused to pay my husband for his services. As such another payment was taken. Your children. They will no longer be children when you see them next. They will be independant adults, my husbands services have been paid by your own childrens childhood." The witch sighed

Arthur gasped and felt his knees give way underneath him. Francis rushed to his side and held him, after handing Peter to Berwald. Francis felt his heart break as he saw Arthur's face contort in pain. He had done this. He had destroyed his family, and hurt the ones he loved. All because of his selfishness.

„Surely somezing can be done?" Pleaded Francis

„No, the time for that has passed. I warned you Francis that there would be a payment. However you will see your children again once they are fully grown. They will all be kings and queens in their own right. You will just have to wait for their return." Elizaveta shrugged sadly

Francis watched her leave. He looked down on the sobbing Arthur and sighed. He could never expect Arthur to forgive him. He kissed the top of his head and stood to leave. To his surprise he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down in the pain stricken tear stained face of a heart broken Arthur.

„You're not going to leave me alone are you? Francis... please don't leave me as well! I can't lose anyone else!" Arthur said in a quite frightened voice.

„Of course not mon cher. I will stay by your side until zey return to us. I promise, I will always be by your side." Francis whispered kneeling down again to hold him close.

Notes:

In the pied piper of Hamelin the mayor didn't pay the piper for his services of getting rid of the rats so he took away the towns children to punnish them. It was believed that this story was created in trying to explain why an almost entire generation had vannished in the small town. Some say the children actually died of some sort of plague.

The main message of this story is to always pay some one for the service/work they have done for you.

This story is of german origin.


End file.
